


Tony Stark x Reader (from this world)

by SapphirePearl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marvel Universe, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePearl/pseuds/SapphirePearl
Summary: uhh idk how to summarize this other than that this is a tony stark x reader fic idea i had at 3am, and involves a reader from this earth getting transported to the marvel universe, and a power that can save tony :)))
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark rules :")





	Tony Stark x Reader (from this world)

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this from my tumblr xoxoreader!

okayyy so this is my first time doing anything fanfic related (pls be nice :))) but its been on my mind for a while sooo here we are! (also, a lot of the ideas in this are inspired from a bunch of random fics and tropes!)

Aiodagdfhagoi I had this idea at like 3am so its all jumbled up, but its Tony Stark x Reader

  * So, imagine you are from this world right and so you have grown up with marvel comics and movies, and you have always admired Tony’s character (also lets assume this is pre-civil war, infinity war and endgame, so avengers are still one big happy family TT.TT)
  * Anyways you come home from work and fall asleep binge watching one of the iron man movies, and in your dreams comes a powerful being of the marvel universe (idk who it would be lmao but imagine)
  * This being tells you that they want you to save someone for them, because they for some reason can not do it themselves
  * Thinking this is some weird dream from you subconscious, you agree to do their job
  * They are very happy that you agree and tell you that they will give you the power to save ONE person’s life 
    * Also imagine them giving you the power, and its just a ball of light that gets absorbed into your heart like anime girl superhero style lmao
    * Also, the powers leave a small mark on the top of your chest in the shape of a heart ( ~~cliché but wtv~~ )
  * And so, know you have this power, but who are you going to save????? They tell you its Tony Stark aka the Iron Man himself
  * At this point your like (O.O)??? and are like okay sure I guess this is what we have come to???
  * Oh! you are also told that you can not tell tony that you are here to save him ( ~~idk why lets just go with it~~ )
  * Idk how to end this dream sequence but they say good luck to you, and you fall unconscious and get transported to the marvel universe and onto Tony’s bed at avenger’s tower???
  * Right as this is happening Tony is coming back from working in the lab, and before he walks into his room JARVIS tells him that a woman has randomly appeared from a flash of light onto his bed
  * Tony finds this weird ( ~~well not that weird cuz alien gods u know??)~~ , and is like “is she dangerous???”, and after JARVIS confirms that you are harmless, and in a deep sleep
  * Tony slowly creeps into his room, and wakes you up
  * You feel someone gently shaking you to wakeup, and as you slowly wake up, the first thing you see is a man in your face
  * You totally freak out and jump away from him as fast as possible and start asking him like who are you?! Why am I here?! What is going on??!
  * Tony tries to calm you down ( ~~while being surprised you don’t know who he is lmfao~~ ), and tells you that he is Tony Stark, and that you just appeared in his room, so the real question is who are you????
  * You frazzled brain finally starts to piece things together, and you remember that very strange dream
  * You gasp, get up and run to a mirror, and pull down your shirt to see the heart mark on top of your chest, at this point your having a full on break down, you try to rub the mark away, but it will just not go away
  * Tony is watching you have a break down, and when he sees you desperately try to rub the mark away, and becoming short of breath, he gets worried
  * He walks up to you, and gently calls for your attention
  * You turn around and face him with tears in your eyes, ( ~~and wow you have pretty eyes~~ ) and Tony somewhat awkwardly tell you to calm down and that he will not hurt you
  * Once you have calmed down a bit, you tell him who you are and how exactly you got here, and about the strange being in your dream, and that you are from a world in which he does not exist as a real person, and is just a character in comics and movies ( ~~you have to use some obscure fact about him to convince him~~ )
  * You tell him that the mark appeared after you got your powers, but lol you are careful not to tell him that you are here to save him
  * Tony takes this in all very calmly, and after careful deliberation (which included a lie detector check and record check (in which you did not show up) from JARVIS, which freaked you out and further solidified the fact that you are in the marvel universe)
  * He decides okay you are telling the truth, and that he will help you ~~and not throw you into jail~~
    * One thing that makes Tony believe you is that he notices you have a certain light/glow around you, a faint one, but its there, and your eyes seem to have an inner light, but he won’t tell you that, cuz you might just freak out more ( ~~I really wanted to add this detail okay fight me~~ )
    * Also, like this is Tony, this is probably not even the weirdest thing he has seen lmfao
  * He tells you that you will stay at the tower with him and the rest of the avengers, as you have no where else to go
  * Well with this all resolved (???), Tony takes you to a new room at the tower, and tells you to rest, and that you will meet the team in the morning
  * You spend the rest of the night alone with anxiety riddled thoughts, and thinking about how worried your family and friends are going to be at your sudden disappearance
  * By the time its morning you are even more anxiety ridden, but you can’t stay in the room all day, you got avengers to meet!
  * So, a short shower and mental breakdown later, you are guided by JARVIS to the common room where are all the avengers are chilling ~~like besties~~
  * Tony sees you standing shyly at the entrance and walks up to greet you morning! which catches the attention of everyone else (and you lowkey wanna die from embarrassment)
  * You walk into the common room, and wave at them with an awkward hello, and introduce yourself
  * Tony then begins to fill them in on what happened last night, everyone is a little suspicious, but JARVIS pulls up the footage of you suddenly appearing in Tony’s room, and so after a bit more interrogating they decide to believe you (yayyy!!)
  * Okay, so this is a time skip to essentially infinity war, but a lot of stuff happens 
    * You and tony become super close, like after something as weird as that, how can you not??
    * You know about Tony’s anxiety and other issues, and you are so patient and kind with him, and seem to understand all of it so well??? Tony is just like helllooo?? guardian angel????
    * Okay, but since you are in the marvel world, you get to really see the things you loved in real life, and you get excited and the joy just radiates from you!!! And this makes Tony adore you cuz like you are a breath of fresh air!!!
    * He also gets your anxiety about all this stuff and is there when your mind is just racing with anxious thoughts. He is there when you miss your family and friends, and you are forever grateful????
    * Also, lol you love to annoy him with JARVIS, and you LOVE DUM-E, the bestest tech friends!!!
    * You guys obviously fall in love!!! And it is the most softest, pure, happy, strongest love!!!!!!!!!!
    * But obviously Tony denies his feelings at first, but then the rest of the avengers get annoyed with his dramatics, and tell him to man up and confess, cuz you two are grossly in love with each other
    * You grow really close with the avengers, and learn so many cool things from them, and they adore you!!! They also have not seen Tony be so happy with someone and just!!!!
    * The break up of the avengers really hurts you, and you see the toll it takes on Tony, but you are there with him every step of the way, and you both are so grateful for each other????? Your relationship just grows stronger from this
    * You also see him bond with Peter, and you love their relationship, it is too cute!??!! Peter really likes you too, and you both love to mess with him and bond over memes
  * Anyways another time skip to end game war time and Thanos has wiped half the population!
  * You and Tony spend the next few years after the snap in relative peace (well as peaceful as it can get), but it has been hard, especially with the death of Peter, and the lost company of the Avengers
  * You know deep in your soul that something big is going to happen soon, and that the time to use your power will come
  * You are there when Banner snaps his fingers and everyone comes back, unfortunately you get caught up in the crossfire, and end up on the battlefield doing your best to help with the fight against Thanos’ army
  * During the battle you see Tony get a hold of the gauntlet, and with horror taking hold of your body, you see him snap his fingers
  * You run to Tony, and see the damage to his body, and see how he is barely hanging on, but you are determined to save him
  * You pray to the being that your power will work, and so with tears in your eyes, and hands shaking, you kiss Tony, and pour all your light into him
  * Suddenly you are surrounded by a soft golden light, and see the damage on Tony’s body disappear, and the life come back to him
  * You are so happy to see that Tony is okay, and you tell him you love him, and he tell you that he loves you, and both of you are in happy tears!! Tears and hugs and kisses all around!!!! (also, Natasha never died ~~f*** that~~ )
  * Things finally start to go back to “normal”, and you all recover from the ordeal
  * Soon after, one night in your dream you are again visited by the being, and they thank you for completing their task, and you thank them for giving you the power to save the love of your life
  * And you all live happily ever after!!!!!!!!!!



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading that! Its all over the place, but I just had to get this out of my head lol
> 
> (I was going to do an alternate ending where the being is mean and decides to take you away cuz you finished their task and so your presence in the marvel universe is not needed (also no powers), but you somehow convince the being that you want to stay with Tony, and you don’t want to go home, and you tell the being to tell your loved ones back home that you are safe and well – but I’m too lazy to write that lmao)


End file.
